StaRichtofen
StaRichtofen is a Pony freak created by Director Brian for his unofficial prequel series to The Elements of Insanity; Psycho-Path. He is a combination of Brian's Pony OC Star Blade, and Dr. Edward Richtofen (Ultimis) from Treyarch's Call of Duty Zombies mode. Story In a universe slightly different than the Element of Insanity's, the souls of the Freaks that lay to rest within the graveyard of Mann Manor weren't initially free to possess those they wished. Enter Star Blade, a longtime friend of the Mane 6 that mysteriously found himself at the graveyard for reasons unknown, while having a waking nightmare about his friends in a mental state far from sane. When he finally came to, he found himself rescued by an unknown adversary, who informed him that he was no longer in Equestria, and that a mysterious power source; Element 115 (Divinium), may have been responsible. When Star Blade observed the element himself, it reacted to his presence, giving the two the idea to revisit the graveyard for any evidence. However, as they wander for too long, the soul of Dr. Edward Richtofen appears behind Star Blade and possesses him, transforming shortly after. The adversary then claims to know who Richtofen truly is, and before shortly escaping, says that he will suffer for the actions he caused. Within the following months, Star Blade, under his new identity; StaRichtofen, would continue his torture sessions on helpless victims, with no sympathy whatsoever. Eventually, he encounters what seems like a casual Demoman, who is angered after the former refuses to give his hat away. Following this, Simon Belmont attacks the latter; who reveals himself as The Demo Reaper; a Demoman freak with the properties of the Grim Reaper. He retreats for the time being, causing the vampire hunter to depart but drops his map to Castlevania, to which StaRichtofen immediately takes note of and follows the trail to the fortress ahead. The Freak Hybrid then comes face to face with Medicula; a medic freak with the properties of Dracula, and the two fight one another. StaRichtofen reigns victorious, to which Medicula's energy source departs from his body, entering StaRichtofen's. Weeks later, StaRichtofen ponders what to do with himself, as no progress has been made with his conquest to rule an undead army. However, after seeing a vision of the Forsaken Graveyard, he returns to Mann Manor to revisit his rebirth locale. Upon further investigation of the Freaks' tombstones, he encounters none other than Rubberfruit himself, claiming ownership of the graveyard. The two duel with StaRichtofen being the victor, but not before Star Blade's consciousness reawakens in his own mind, causing the split personalities to communicate with one another, until they agree to control the host as one. StaRichtofen states his true intentions to Rubberfruit, to which the latter shows remorse for the hybrid, showing him the grave of Painis Cupcake. Feeling bad for his loss, StaRichtofen realizes the potential for his power, and suggests using it to give the Freaks' spirits the ability to take control potential hosts that visit the grave. Rubberfruit agrees, but also requests StaRichtofen to swap his soul with Painis Cupcake's to give him a second chance. StaRichtofen hesitates, but agrees, with Rubberfruit showing his appreciation. The Hybrid uses his powers, giving the souls the spark of life, as well as bringing Painis Cupcake back to life. He places Rubberfruit's hat on his new tombstone, and quietly leaves the graveyard. His current status is unknown. Appearance and Behavior StaRichtofen; aesthetically, is no different than his host's counterpart, with only a few sole exceptions. His Cutie Mark was changed to a star with the number 935 on the center of it, being grabbed by a hand. Clothing-wise, StaRichtofen's vest changed it's color from black to tan. He also wears a hat much like Richtofen's. In regards to his behavior, StaRichtofen borrow's quite a bit from his possessor. StaRichtofen enjoys brutally torturing his victims in any way, preferably by dissecting their innards. Slowly, or quickly, it doesn't matter, as it still manages to put a smile on his face. However, while it may seem that StaRichtofen has no sympathy at all, he has on rare occasions let his victims go, and on VERY rare occasions, feels bad for them, and will often treat their wounds if he feels like it. StaRichtofen might not seem different in comparison to the Elements of Insanity, however he wasn't always in control of his actions while following cruel motives. Following his possession and prior to the events of Psycho-Path Episode 3, Star Blade wasn't actually in control at all, but rather Richtofen was. He used his body to enact torture sessions on innocent victims, and continued his plan to build an undead empire. However, after acquiring the power necessary to complete his plan, his mind began to experience what the host usually experiences when possessed, as Richtofen believed something was causing him to feel hollow. This was in fact Star Blade, who was beginning to wake up from his unconscious state within his own mind. Once it took full affect, Richtofen took the opportunity to thank him for (unwillingly) offering his own body to inhabit, and seemingly gives control back to him at the cost of sharing the same personality. Combat Abilities Sharing the various traits Richtofen has, combined with many of Star Blade's abilities, StaRichtofen is capable in many areas of combat. Melee weapons aren't necessarily a strong suit for StaRichtofen in terms of combat, but will use them whenever needed. However, he does have a selection of knives and other sharp tools for his torture sessions, with his personal favorite being a butcher knife. Much like his soul's former self, StaRichtofen has a strong talent with experimental weapons, some of which he kept sealed in a disclosed location prior to his transformation. With his possessor's partial connection to the Aether, StaRichtofen is capable of controlling any Undead (Specifically Zombies) to do his bidding. StaRichtofen also gained a power to emit various kinds of energy after absorbing it from Medicula, and when combined with Element 115, can be used to wipe out large groups of foes. Weaknesses He is not known to have any physical weaknesses, but some people were lucky to catch him having nightmares, mumbling about a little girl in fear. Category:Based on pony ragdolls Category:Based on Pony ragdolls Category:Chaotic Evil beings Category:Neutral Evil beings Category:Abominations